


His Name

by DarkThoughts



Category: So Weird
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkThoughts/pseuds/DarkThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very dark alternate ending to the series.  Read at your own risk.  Very graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Very dark stuff. Underage, nonconsensual sex. I don’t own So Weird.

 

    Looking back, I really should have realized something like this could happen.  There were constant warnings that I was messing around with things I didn’t understand.  And I even tried to go straight, making that deal with....  I don’t know his name.  Not anymore.  But it all kept happening and I had to do something.  It’s in my blood.  O’Shianhan blood, Phillips blood....  How could I resist?

 

    But the deal was broken then.  It took awhile for things to really come back on me, but when they did....  I shudder at the memories.

 

xXx

 

    “Hey Fi!  How are you?”  Carey’s smile was warm as he hugged me, his larger frame dwarfing my petite one.

 

    “I’m good!  Where is everybody?”  Confusion bloomed on my face as I looked around at the abandoned bus, a tinge hurt that no one but Carey had come to see me.

 

    “They all went out with Annie.  Big goodbye thing.  Didn’t think you’d want to go,” he told me, tugging me to sit down.  “Yeah, hard to believe she’s leaving the road.  You should really come back with us, Fi.”  He grinned a bit, letting his arm fall around my shoulders.

 

    A little weirded out by his affection, I just brushed it off as his older brother instincts taking hold with no Clu around.  “I don’t think I can, Carey.  When will they be back?”

 

    “Tomorrow.  They’re getting a hotel.  I sort of told them you weren’t feeling well and I’d stay here to take care of you.  And why not go back on the road.  You’ve already broken our deal, Little Duck.”  His voice changed then, taking on an Irish lilt.

 

    My blood ran cold and I tried to jump up, only to be knocked back down.  “Get out of my friend!”

 

    “But I like it in here, Little Duck.  In fact, your man is fine with me being in here.  Approves of most of what I want.  You broke our deal.  I would be within my rights to stop protecting your wee family.  I’ve decided to be merciful though.  You keep searching for the truth, I keep protecting you, and you repay my kindness with devotion.”  His grin was broad and grotesque on Carey’s handsome features.

 

    “What do you want from me?” I demanded, not understanding what he meant by devotion.  However, that became clear along with the horrifying realization it was all planned for when he pinned my wrists above my head and tied them together and to the base that held the bunk bed above.  “Get off me!”

 

    “Oh, no, I quite like it here, Fi.  Your man does too.  He’s been thinking about this a long time.”  He kept me pinned down with his body as he unbuttoned my shirt.  His eyes roved over me as he pushed up my skirt.  “Since you’ve been such a bad girl, I’m going to have to punish you.”  Malicious glee entered his eyes.

 

    Horrified, I watched as he unzipped pants, tugging them down just enough to get his massive penis out.  I’d never seen one, but I knew it was big and the idea of it going anywhere near where I knew he wanted to put it made me sick inside.  “Please don’t.”

 

    My pleas only seemed to excite him further.  He pushed my cotton panties aside, not even bothering to take them off.  There was no exploration or preparing.  This was punishment.  When he slammed himself into my dry entrance, his face contorted in utter pleasure.

 

    I screamed at the feeling of being torn open.  He didn’t wait for me to adjust in the slightest and as he pulled out and thrust into me again, tears ran down my cheeks. I was being torn in half and he was enjoying it.  The only thing lubricating him was my own blood and I felt like puking.  “It hurts...  Please....”  The pain only seemed to increase as he thrust his hips harder, seeming to go deeper.

 

    His body began to shake and he stiffened as something hot and sticky filled my insides.  He relaxed after a moment and kissed me, his voice changing.  It was Carey’s voice again, and that was so much worse.  “Sorry Fi.  You’re just so sexy.  I’ve waited so long to do this.  Don’t worry, now it’ll get better.”  He eased out of me and pulled my blood stained underwear off and down my shaking legs.  Unzipping the skirt, that came next.  Realizing he couldn’t get my bra or shirt off without untying me, he pulled out a switchblade and cut them away.

 

    Vulnerable and still silently crying, I was relieved for a second when he stood.  It was short lived however and I sobbed aloud when he took off his shirt and slid his pants all the way off.  “Carey, if you’re in there, come through.  Tell me his name and we can banish him.  Please Carey, you’ve got to be stronger.”

 

    Convulsing, the male clutched his head, expression grim.  “Fi!  Oh god!  Fi....”  His strained voice gave me hope.  “He’s so strong, he’s.....  Oh, wait.  I took out Carey’s soul.”  Laughing at my horrified expression, he kept using the voice of my friend.  “I learned everything about him, so no one even notices the difference, Fi.  But I wasn’t lying before.  He really did want you this way.  Used to take your little panties and jack off with them.  Once, he had a girlfriend dress like you and they roleplayed him saving you from ghosts and you were so grateful you got on your knees and sucked him off right there.”  Chuckling, he pressed his lips to mine and trailed them down my throat.  “You were attracted to him too, weren’t you?”

 

    Repulsed, I squirmed, tears welling in my eyes as he spoke.  It couldn’t be....  Shame racked my body when his lips stopped at my breasts, licking and nipping around my sensitive peaks. Pain still pulsed through me, but this was almost worse.  My body felt traitorous as it responded to his little touches.  I let out a moan of both pain and pleasure when he pinched the little nerve bundle between my legs, and sobbed when he slid a finger inside me.  “Stop....”

 

    “No, I want you to enjoy our lovemaking,” he told me with false gentleness in his eyes.  He slid a second finger into my abused core and rotated them so he hit something sensitive inside me.  When I jolted he smirked and moved his head down between my legs, running his tongue over my clit before sucking it into his mouth.

 

    I was in agony as he worked my body, the movements of his fingers and the attentions of his mouth bringing unwanted pleasure to my aching body.  Tension built slowly, but surely and I cried out softly as my body clenched around his fingers.  Now I was broken.  Not only had he raped me, he’d made me enjoy it and I was so utterly disgusted with myself for it.  I didn’t even fight when he turned me on my stomach, a whimper escaping my lips due to the strain on my bound wrists.

 

    Seeing how broken I was, he pulled my restraints so my wrists were still bound together but not to the bed.  “You just be a good girl, Little Duck.  It gets easier.”  He pushed himself inside me and leaned over to lick my tears away.  “But it has to get worse before it gets better.”  He pulled himself from me and I felt relieved and confused.  Then he pulled my butt cheeks apart and before I could register what he was doing, he shoved himself into my asshole.

 

    Nothing compared to that pain, that violation.  My screams were loud and I wondered how on earth no one heard them outside the bus.  My whole body rocked with the force of his thrusts and I was sobbing piteously,  “Please, stop...  I’m begging you.”  My pride was broken and I couldn’t breathe.  When my pleas seemed to send him over the edge, I felt bile rise in my throat as I felt that hot sticky liquid coat my stinging insides.

 

    Withdrawing from me, he took on Carey’s demeanor again and kissed my neck.  “Oh, Fi....  You’re amazing.  So much better than Annie.  I’m glad I get to keep you.  You can investigate all you want, no fear for your family.  And at night, you’ll pay me for my protection.  Back on the road!  It’s so perfect.”

 

    My eyes were puffy from crying and I couldn’t form words as sobs racked my body.  When I felt him hard against my back again, I wanted to die.

 

xXx

  
    That’s how it’s been.  I’m done with school.  I’m actually going to go to college.  He’ll be coming with me, the excuse being he’ll finally finish the degree he started.  Every night, he rapes me.  He says now that I’m eighteen he’s going to marry me soon.  I don’t have a say.  But the second I know his name, I won’t banish him....  I’ll kill him.


End file.
